Vampire Love
by simply.me08
Summary: Ed using his alchemy to destroy all vampires around his country but what will happen if he started to fall inlove with a vampire princess? what danger awaits them ? EDxWIN
1. Chapter 1

I hope you'll like my story comment either bad or good.

Thank you ^_^

Chapter I

A world full of vampires,Wolves,witches and Shapeshifters well does that interest you? Well it's a dangerous place that no human can even enter because death only awaits them.

There's only two simply law in the underworld that mustn't be done.

should never discover about the underworld.

And lastly ..

A vampire or other species in the underworld should never fall inlove with a human.

Underworld, a beautiful but dangerous place to be with it has so many species no human can't survive the world that they dwell in.

The underworld has a monarchy type of government, each kind has their own leader but only one remains in the top.

Now, that king urey rockbell has passed away a new king must be placed in the crown to order and serve his country.

The next king was Prince Erik rockbell, the eldest son of the king and queen.

"Winry, you must get ready today is the crowning of your brother." Her mother said in a calm voice.

"I'm really excited about his crowning today." Winry said then she hurriedly wear her pink tube cocktail dress, she put some powder to be fresh and brush her short light brown hair.

When she was all done she and her mother went to the balcony then they saw Erik wearing his crown he was waving at the people everyone was really happy about him being the king already.

Sakura ran to his side and give him a congratulation hug.

"I might get some rashes Winry." Erik teased then she broke the hug and pouted.

"Watver! But still congratulations being the new king."

"Thanks Winry."

"I'm happy for you Erik." Her mom said.

"I promise that I'll make underworld a better country I promise that mother." Erik said in a smile then she smiled back and said.

"I hope you'll do it in behalf of your fath-" Sara's words were cut off when someone slash her back with a samurai sword, she fell on the ground, Sakura, Touya and Yukito were shock the castle guards started to attack the killer.

"Mother! Mother!"Winry cried.

"It's ok, Winry." She said trying to breathe, the killer killed the castle guards in 3 seconds.

"What a touching moment indeed." A familiar voice said, then Erik suddenly stood up he took out his sword in a flash his face was furious.

Winry was crying and angry at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you've done huh! Bradley!" Touya shouted at him.

"Well I think she wants to be with your father." Bradley said in a smile.

"Damn you!" Erik shouted at him. "I'll finish you."

"Erik, be careful he's using a hunter's sword." Mustang warned, Winry was still crying.

"Mother, mother, please live."

"Sorry, Winry I can't live much longer Winry you need to escape." She said. "Mustang, please let Sakura escape go to the human world and find her a safest place for her find a guy named Armstrong."

"No, I won't leave with you here mother." Winry said.

"Go now." She said, then Mustang drag Winry outside of the castle and quickly went to the portal where it will lead them to the other world.

Sara stood up and went beside Erik she took a hold oh his shoulder for support.

"Erik, take care of your sister from now on." She said in a smile then Sara is slowly becoming ashes.

"I'll Kill you!" Erik shouted.

"Like hell you'll do that my people will finish all of you once and for all." Bradley said then Erik could hear screams and shouts below.

"You scumbag."

Meanwhile Mustang And Winry were finally in the portal they were guarded by Erik's professional assasins, Mustang was performing a ritual to open the portal.

"You there 3 there you must protect the princess at all cost, Princess you must go now before Bradley finds us here."

"No, I won't I want to see my mother." Then A blonde boy suddenly appeared nowhere she suddenly carried the princess in bridal style.

"I'll take her there, I'm Jean havoc." Then Jean ran off to the portal then the princess guards followed her when they were all there, Mustang used his power to closed the portal by making a barricade it was powerful so no one can follow the princess in the human world.

"Good luck princess."

To be continued .. ..


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you'll like my story comment either bad or good.

Thank you ^_^

Sorry about the wrongs guys also sakura is not included in the story I was making two stories in one day so was really confused so sorrryyyy…..

Chapter II

A world full of vampires,Wolves,witches and Shapeshifters well does that interest you? Well it's a dangerous place that no human can even enter because death only awaits them.

There's only two simply law in the underworld that mustn't be done.

should never discover about the underworld.

And lastly ..

A vampire or other species in the underworld should never fall inlove with a human.

Winry and the others successfully got to the human world, they were in the city roaming around just wearing they're usual clothes in the underworld a lot of people were staring at them, laughing at them.

It was night time they were the center of attraction in the city.

"Hey! Halloween is finished!"

"Looking good!"

But they just ignored them there's no use if they argued about they're clothes, but they kept on searching for a man named Armstrong.

"Where is he?" Winry said.

"Princess, the human world is big like our world so it will take us a few days to find him I suggest we find a place to rest." jEan said then they all agreed to what he said, they were finding a vacant place to rest without any humans to look at them or insult them.

Winry and the others were still walking in the streets all of them were starving.

"I'm hungry." Russel said while holding his empty stomach.

"Well get through this I know we will." Ling said.

"Let's rest." Winry said, then the five of them sat on the ground and lean on the wall, as they rest peacefully they all fallen asleep well except for winry who was still awake, she was looking at the stars, she was holding her stomach she was really starving she needs to drink blood so she can gained her full strength, she suddenly stood up.

"I can't just seat here and wait until morning." She said in a low tone then she stood up and start to wander in the streets hoping to find some human to feed on.

Then she noticed a tall guy with blonde hair he was pathing and sweating at the same time.

'_Yummy.'_

Then she started to walk near the blonde guy, but then suddenly someone jumped so high and landed on top of the boy.

'_He took my dinner'_

The blonde boy was punching the guy who landed on top of him, winry was just watching him like she was fascinated by the scene.

"ALPHONSE!" his brother shouted, then winry look up who shouted she smiled then winry suddenly attacked the guy she cuts his head just using her hand, then it became to ashes.

Al was looking at winry so shock, she just smiled and said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you." Winry said in a smile then she helps him to stand up.

"ALPHONSE GET OUT OF THE WAY SHE'S A VAMPIRE." Ed shouted then he took out his gun and shoot but then Al quickly hugs winry the bullet went through his back he shouted in pain. "ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted.

"Are you alright miss?" Al said while breaking the hug, she nodded.

"You should have not done that I could have deflected the bullet, but thanks Alphonse." Winry said, then winry healed Al's wound in the back. "Your done, my name is not miss I'm winry." She said in a low tone.

"Thank you, winry." Al said then she stood up then she looks at ed with a glare, then she turned her back and started to walk.

"Till next time." Winry said to Al, Ed quickly went to Al and said.

"What were you thinking that was a vampire she could have killed you?" Ed scolded.

"She'll never do that she saved me ,you saw that didn't you?" Al said.

"But still she's a vampire we can't trust them."

"She's nice."Al said then Ed helps him to stand up then they started to walk and left the place.

Meanwhile winry was walking in the streets she was planning to go back to the spot where they were taking a rest.

'_So much for dinner.'_ Winry said then when she got back, they were awake and also she saw a tall man with huge muscles talking to them, she towards them and said.

"Who are you?" Winry said then they looked at her with a stare.

"Princess, where have you been?" Jean said worriedly.

"Looking for food." She said in a smile.

"It's dangerous for you to feed on humans here, princess." The tall huge man said.

"Who are you?" Winry asked, suddenly she bow and said.

"Sorry for the rudeness, I'm alex Louis Armstrong it's an honor to meet you princess." He said, then she stood up again.

"Nice to meet you too, how did you find us? I meant them?"

"I was in my car, I saw them wearing weird outfits then I was familiarize with Havoc's face so you know." Armstrong said.

"Alright, but why is it dangerous to feed here?" Winry suddenly asked.

"Let us not talk here, before someone hear us." Armstrong said then they quickly went to his car and went to his house.

ARMSTRONG'S RESIDENCE

It was a 3 storey house compose of 6 rooms, it was really big it had a backyard swimming pool and a mini-garden.

The guys were in the living room chatting about what happen in the underworld, while winry was in her new room and she was with Armstrong's older sister Olivier.

She had finished bathing and olivier's was brushing her long blonde hair, Olivier noticed that she was kinda lonely.

"Princess, is there something wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"Is just that? I just can't accept that my mother's is dead." Winry said while tears were flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, princess don't cry." She said, then winry wiped her tears then she stood up and went to the living room with Olivier.

Then she saw them with serious faces, she sat across them and said.

"So do you know what happen to the underworld?"Winry asked Armstrong then he nodded. "What do you mean? The thing you said a while ago?" Winry said.

"It's dangerous to feed here in this world, it's not the same like the underworld, the alchemists could hunt you down, also your true identity must be hidden." Armstrong said in a serious look.

"About her identity?" Russel said.

"Yes, she is the princess of the purebloods after all." Armstrong said.

"What if they found out that she is the princess?" Ling asked.

"We still don't know but I know they'll use her for something."

"I don't get it, why do she need to stop feeding on humans?" denny asked.

"It's hard to tell,how about we all get some rest and continue in the morning."Armstrong suggested then they all agreed. ..

Meanwhile in Elric's residence, Ed and Al were just lying on the floor reading some facts about vampire and such stuff.

Al was reminiscing about what happen a while ago.

"Ed, it would be nice if winry is a human." Al said smiling.

"Al, that's not going to happen Al we can't trust vampire, so what? she just saved you once maybe next time she'll eat you." Ed said.

"Winry is not like that I think she's different from the others."

"Winry … " Ed said.

To be continued…..


End file.
